


秋收冬藏（二）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 古代ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	秋收冬藏（二）

2.

新婚第二日拜见帝后。皇帝很喜欢这个德才兼修文武兼备的儿媳妇，当初挑人时皇后也亲自召进宫来见过，对苞苞满意得很，赏了不少东西。

见过帝后两人又去了东宫，太子和太子妃早就等着了。夫妻俩是第一次见到苞苞，和弟弟一样被他的美貌惊着，皇长孙是个颜控，见一次面就窝在小婶婶的怀里不肯出来。

太子妃带着儿子和弟媳妇在外面花园里赏花，屋里太子亲自动手给弟弟倒了杯茶，送到对方手里:“他看起来不错，知书达理又知情识趣，镇北侯从小当继承人养大的，嫁给你做王妃是屈才了。”

“我知道。”二皇子抿了口茶，看着门外风景，“但是没有感情就是没有感情，我更宁愿和他在别的地方认识，说不定还能成为知己。”

“夫妻难道不比知己更亲密吗？”太子瞪他，又叹了口气，“总之你别亏待人家，镇北侯现在一心一意在小儿子身上，对他估计是没多少心思的，生母又早已故去，嫁到皇家来，也只有你这个靠山了。”

顿了顿，太子又说:“他毕竟是镇北侯长子，朝中不少武将都是镇北侯旧部，你待他好些，也能给武将们看看，收拢人心。”

二皇子十五岁随军出征平了次叛乱，又在西域边境待了一年，立了不少军功，皇帝特意封了“宸王”，是皇子中第一个封王出宫建府的。

二皇子想了想妻子的处境和他家族的势力，点头:“我知道了。”

花园里苞苞抱着皇长孙在一堆花前面来回走着，太子妃看着自己儿子在弟媳身上撒娇，皱眉:“绒绒，要么让奶娘抱着要么下来自己走，不许这样。”

“我不。”皇长孙摇着头钻进苞苞怀里。

“不碍事的。”苞苞抱着怀里的小不点朝太子妃笑了笑，“我在家里经常这么抱二弟，习惯了。”

弟媳都这么说了，太子妃也只能由着他来。领着他们来到花园中央的亭子里，宫女端上点心，苞苞拿了块桂花糕喂到皇长孙嘴里，细心地抹去他嘴角的沫沫。

太子妃将他的动作看在眼里，心里默默叹了口气，从自己腰间解下一枚玉佩塞到苞苞手里:“我这个二弟自小是被宠大的，脑子里只有战场上的事，本性倒是不坏，你平时多担待些，夫妻和睦我和太子也放心。”

苞苞将玉佩收了，笑着从怀里拿出几个香囊递过去:“太子妃放心，我和二皇子既然成婚了，就是一家人，我自然是向着他的。这几个香囊是我自己配的，有安神静心之效，您和皇长孙带着合适。”

“你还会医术？”太子妃很惊讶。

“学过一些，并不精通。”他抬头见到二皇子跟着太子从屋里出来，起身将皇长孙交给太子妃，和二皇子一起告别兄嫂，回到宫外的宸王府。

 

日子一过就是半年，苞苞逐渐习惯了做王妃的生活。平心而论，二皇子对他是不错的，府里事物全交给他，平日里相处也很尊重。他毕竟是从小学着如何做侯爵的，管个王府不在话下，因此生活得也算舒心。

只是他前个月雨露期的时候，二皇子虽然尽了力，也时刻守了他两三天，可在他雨露期结束后递过来的那碗汤让他有些寒心。

虽然他自己也并不想要孩子，可自己煮的和别人送来的还是不一样，尤其是他喝完汤后，二皇子那满意的点头。

 

他们成婚时是初春，如今已经是深秋了。这日苞苞理完府里的账目，出来一看已经到晚饭时间，他吩咐着下人去准备晚饭，边问身边的小厮:“王爷呢？还回来吗？”

“回王妃，王爷在‘翠玉轩’，不回来用晚饭了。”

苞苞叹了口气:“那不等他了，开饭吧。”

他晚饭用了一半，丈夫急匆匆回来了，让他去书房，苞苞不明所以，放下筷子过去，看着丈夫把所有下人都遣出去，就留他们两人在房间里。

“怎么了？”苞苞很疑惑，“发生什么了吗？”

二皇子看着他，面色凝重:“两个月前我在翠玉轩幸了个歌女…今天差人来报，有孕了，我让太医看过，没错。”

苞苞手一抖，身子晃了晃，赶紧伸手扶着身边的椅子，脸色煞白。

“你……你别生气。”二皇子两步上来把他扶到椅子上坐下，“我那日喝醉了，不记得发生什么事，可我的确是在她房里醒的，算算日子也正好……”

苞苞被他气笑了，抬着头恨恨盯着他。他自己虽然不愿意生，但也不想养个别人的孩子，这还是个风月所里女人，日后生下来了别人怎么看他？正妃无能，逼得王爷去外面找女人吗？

他吐出口气，冷笑着问丈夫:“你想怎么办？留下来？还是打死？”

“这是我第一个孩子…我想留着。”二皇子搓了搓手，“我知道没有嫡子就生庶子不光彩，我也不准备给她名分，就是想留个孩子。”

苞苞闭了闭眼，寒意从手脚渗到心里，他握紧了扶手，恨不得将这黄花梨木捏碎。

“过两天找个借口把人赎回来，养在偏房里，对外就说你看上了想带回来玩玩。”他咬着牙，“等生了孩子就把人送走，再扶你房里一个丫鬟做妾，说是丫鬟生的。”他朝二皇子笑了笑，“生母地位太低对孩子不好，你能理解吧？”

二皇子本就愧疚心虚，而且这安排也合理，忙不迭点头答应下来。

苞苞送走了丈夫，回到卧房，气得将二皇子这一年送他的东西砸了八层。

再怎么气人还是接回来了，苞苞去看过一眼，是个有姿色的，怪不得能勾得二皇子在她那留宿。他当着歌女的面把话说清楚了，名分是不会给的，孩子也得留在王府里，生下孩子后会给她一笔钱一个去处，只要她嘴巴闭得紧。那歌女也知道自己的身份攀不上皇家，毫不犹豫就答应了。

这事就这么定下来，苞苞安排了丫鬟婆子伺候着，时不时赏些安胎的东西过去，平日也不去偏院逛，生怕自己气伤身体。

就这么又过了几个月，听说那边身子渐渐显怀，苞苞又拨了点补品过去，还安排大夫去看了看，回来报脉象安稳，他也就没再管。

他这几天雨露期，生着二皇子气没让他伺候，拿了两副药自己喝着，闷在屋里不肯出门。这日他正喝了药在房里歇息，房门被一脚踹开，二皇子怒气冲冲闯进来揪住他的领子，将他从床上提起来，给了他一巴掌。

苞苞被他打懵了，本就是喝了药昏昏欲睡的时候，这一巴掌让他差点没把药吐出来。他跌坐在地上，捂着脸抬头看二皇子，问他发生了什么。

他这才知道，前两天送过去的那批药里有问题，那个歌女吃了补品后疼了一夜，孩子没了。

药是他让送的，单子他过了目，何况他还懂药理，人证物证都在，他自己都不知该如何反驳。

刚失了孩子的二皇子盛怒，这回到他去住了偏院。

偏院环境肯定是不比他住的地方，但他毕竟是这府里唯一的宸王妃，下人们不敢亏待他。苞苞想了几天没想明白怎么会栽在一个歌女身上，想亲自去问个明白，二皇子却把对方藏了起来，不让他见。

二皇子拦着他却自己总往歌女院子里跑，还赏了不少东西，苞苞知道后也只是笑着捂紧手里的汤婆子。一个刚流产的女坤泽身子有多虚他是知道的，这种情况下她要是还能起来接客，他就真服气了。

不管事不用操心整个王府吃穿用度的生活还是很轻松的，苞苞闲了没事就在院子里舞剑练功，顺带养了几盆花，虽然天气渐冷养不出什么，日日松土浇花还是很开心的。

他练完一套收了势，接过丫鬟递来的帕子擦去额头上的汗，听见外面有人传王爷来了，一抬头就看见二皇子大步流星地走进来。

下人们都有眼力见地退到一边，苞苞站在院子中央，看着二皇子走过来，看着二皇子拦腰将他抱起来，把他扔到屋里床上。

他想反抗，但是闻到对方身上的陈酒香时又起不了反抗的心思。他和二皇子是有夫妻之实的关系，是正式被对方标了记号的坤泽，不管他心里怎么想，只要丈夫态度强硬，他只能服从。

他仰躺在床上，衣服被粗暴地撕开，露出平坦的胸膛和腹部。二皇子趴在他身上撕咬，泄恨一样在他身上撒野，他疼得面目扭曲，抓紧了被单，却不由自主翘起嘴角。

他是从心底觉得可笑，笑自己可悲。他们做了快一年的夫妻，每天同床共枕，丈夫竟然真的信他会把一个歌女的孩子放在心上，甚至痛下毒手。他如果不想留那个孩子，只要告到皇后那，有的是办法能名正言顺把母子俩都除掉，何必要留在王府里养着还三天两头送补品呢？

可是他丈夫不信啊，这么简单的道理他都想不明白，甚至连他的辩解都不听，就这么固执地认为是他的错。

陈酒香气醉人，就算被冰泉水冲刷着也足够烈。他的身体被掰开，被摆成毫不怜惜的姿势操弄，坤泽的身子就是这样，哪怕再不情愿的性事，只要在乾元气息笼罩下就会不由自主沉沦。

性器顶到生殖腔入口的时候他察觉到不对，还没来得及出声阻止就被剧烈的疼痛疼出一声低吼。

疼，下半身被撕开的疼，整个人被一斧子劈成两半那种疼。

他现在不是雨露期，生殖腔没开放，这种强行进入不亚于活生生把他剖开再塞进一根滚烫的烙铁。偏偏有人还捏着他下巴仔细看他表情，看他痛苦的模样似乎很开心，挺动着下身往他深里顶，看他嘴唇发白额头冒汗还弯着眼睛笑了笑。

苞苞恨死坤泽这个身份。因为是个坤泽，他失去了继承家业的资格，他没有办法在朝堂上发挥他的才华，甚至在这种时候，他身心受尽了屈辱，脑子却还是顺着本能，臣服于他的乾元身下。

二皇子把自己泄在他身体里的时候，苞苞咬破了自己嘴角。

他挂着血迹喝药，二皇子背对着他穿衣服，不回头地对他说:“最近北边不太平，我已经请了折子让父皇派我过去，顺便带着你，父皇同意了。”

苞苞愣了愣，很快就反应过来。北边是他父亲镇北侯年轻时征战的地方，如今那边驻扎的将领也是他父亲的旧部。他虽然是坤泽，但毕竟血缘在，老将们不会不给面子，更重要的是……

“把我扔到战场上，找个机会弄死我，再把锅扔到蛮人身上，二皇子就能回来再娶一个正妻了，对吧？”


End file.
